Examples of piezoelectric resonator devices in use today include crystal oscillators and crystal resonators.
In the case of an oscillator, the package that serves as the case of the oscillator is made up of a base and a lid, and the interior of the package is hermetically sealed. Inside this case, a crystal resonator and an oscillation-use IC are bonded via wire bonding, a metal bump, or the like to electrode pads formed on the bottom face of the base or a laminated intermediate layer. The IC is disposed in the lower part of the package interior, and the crystal resonator is supported in the upper part (see Patent Document 1 below, for example).
In the case of a crystal resonator, the package that serves as the case of the resonator is made up of a base and a lid, and the interior of the case is hermetically sealed. Inside this case, a crystal vibration piece is bonded via a conductive bonding material, wire bonding, a metal bump, or the like to electrode pads formed on the bottom face of the base, within a laminated intermediate layer, or the like (see Patent Document 2 below, for example).    Patent Document 1: JP 2002-158558A    Patent Document 2: JP 2004-356687A